Insanity
by Kyoki
Summary: Um... okies, lemme see. A girl has a strange past, and she meets up with a guy...... and then a girl...... all of who are...... from a cartoon? What happens when they find out about her past? What'll happen when fate doesn't go the right way?
1. Default Chapter

Insanity

By: Kamiki Cutie

OI/LAS/1/?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmm…lets see…A Usagi and Mamoru fic.

I'm sure you're confused about "OI/LAS/1/?". the "OI" stands for "Operation Insanity", the "LAS" stands for "Love and Insanity", the "1" stands for "Chapter one", and the "?" stands for "unknown amount of chapters". "Operation Insanity" is the name of the "Book" for Usagi and Mamoru and "Love and Insanity" is the name of the first "Series" for my little Usagi and Mamoru "series". There is only really one, but…okay. "Love and Insanity" is the part with all the Chapters but there is another part called "Loving Love" but it's a one parter and it's sort of like an Epilogue to "Love and Insanity".

It's kind of interesting if you ask me.

Disclaimer: Do I look like some rich person to you?!?! If I owned Sailor Moon would I be here writing fan fiction!?!? IYA!! Sheesh, stupid lawyers, go sue someone else. (no offense to any lawyers)Oo! Oo, oo, oo! I DO own Tenshino Kyoki, Kamek, Kantan and Kyoko…but It doesn't make me any money…Kuso! 

"…" Someone talking

'…' Someone thinking

~`…`~ Kyoki thinking

^ … ^ Kyoko talking (you'll see why I give her something other than quotation marks to talk)

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Prologue

~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~

Kyoki's POV

I slurped my soda slowly, thinking.

~`*Flashback*`~

"Ack" I quickly avoided the punch that was thrown at me but it hit my shoulder before I could get out of its path completely.

Suddenly anger boiled inside of me.

"Bitch." I mumbled in English before using my English techniques, which they weren't familiar with seeing as this is Japan, to make the "leader" of the group lose his balance. I quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and pushed him down on the ground, I'm not sure, but I think they know that trick here in Japan, well, I don't think he's had any training, so it shouldn't matter.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I say 'Bitch.'? I meant 'Basterd'." I growled in English.

"What's the problem, Amerika? Forget how to speak Japanese?" The "Leader" asked from under me.

"Naze anata…" I growled and pushed his face into the ground harder.

"Watch what you say 'Bitch' you're the one on the ground here." I said, saying only "Bitch" in English.

I heard laughing from behind me and turned my head around to see a boy with Black hair and Midnight blue eyes.

"Looks like you just got beaten by a girl, Kamek." The boy said.

I looked at the boy carefully. ~`He looks like…Mamoru? But…that's just a cartoon…isn't it? `~

"Shut up Memory, or you're gonna get it." The boy under me said.

"You know, you don't look too intimidating down there." The boy said.

I heard the boy under me make the distinct noise of drawing spit into your throat.

I pulled him up, never turning my back on the rest of his friends, or the boy.

"Spit on him, and die, spit on me, you better make your death wish FAST, cuz I'm not waiting. You touch the boy, I will have you begging to go to hell. Try to mess with me again, and I won't let you go unharmed next time. Got that?" I asked him.

"H-Hai." He choked out.

I threw him forward and he went sprawled out on the ground.

"Yo, get out of here before I change my mind." I said glaring at him.

He got up and ran, with his friends close behind him.

I turned to the boy.

"What do you want?" I asked, taking an American fighting stance.

He looked at me strangely before putting on his cool demeanor facade again.

"I just couldn't resist. He picks on all the new kids and it was fun to see him get beaten and I knew that if I pointed out that you were a girl," He smirked before continuing, "That he would hate it even more."

~`*End Flashback*`~

That was how Mamoru and I met. At first I thought that it was just coincidence that he looked like Mamoru, from sailor Moon, and that his NAME was Mamoru I mean, Naoko-sama DID say there were a lot of guys that looked like Mamoru in Usagi's neighborhood but after we got closer and he told me about how his parents died I started to wonder. After I met Usagi, I KNEW it couldn't be coincidence, and I was SURE it wasn't my imagination either. 

~`*Flashback*`~

I walked down the street, musing to myself. As I approached a corner I thought of something funny.

~` Hmm…I've got a Mamo-chan, where's the Usako? It would be hilarious if I ran into Usagi going around the corner. `~

I turned the corner and in a flash of gold, white and blue, I was on the ground, in immense pain.

"Ow." I said in English. I sat up carefully, looking at the blonde in front of me in shock, mostly because she looked like Usagi and was doing the same thing Usagi would do.

(AN: They have different words for stuff like "Oh" "Um" and other stuff so I'm assuming that there's a different word…or sound for "Ow".)

"Gomen, gomen, gomen! Watashi…" She started but got cut off.

"That's all right. I wasn't watching where I was going either." I said and smiled when she looked up, shock written all over her face.

I leaned over on my knees and started to pick up her stuff. "I'm Kyoki." I said.

"I'm Usagi." She said.

^ And we didn't know that? ^ My inner voice, which I started calling Kyoko when I couldn't get rid of her, said to me.

~`What exactly do you mean by 'we'?`~ I asked Kyoko.

^ You and me equals we. ^ She said.

~`Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate on reality here.`~ I growled in my head.

^ Yeah yeah, nag nag. ^ She said.

"Arigato Kyoki-san…" She said.

"Please, call me Kyo-chan, I can't stand it when people are so formal." I said.

^ Sailor Moon freak ^

"Kyoko." I growled.

"Nani?" Usagi asked.

"Gomen Usagi-san. I was just thinking." I said.

^ You mean listening to me talk ^

I scowled in my head.

"Oh." She said.

"Hey, you wanna go get a milkshake?" I asked.

She brightened up instantly. "Okay!"

We were about three buildings down from the Crown Arcade, which I grew fond of seeing as I always wanted to go there after I saw it in Sailor Moon, so it didn't take us long to get there.

"Hey Usagi-chan, Kyoki-san. What can I get ya?" Motoki asked us.

"I want a milkshake." Usagi said.

"I'll take a coke." I said.

They looked at me funny.

"What? You don't have coke here? Sheesh, I thought you people were supposed to have a million flavors."

"Nani?" Motoki asked.

I shook my head.

"Never mind. What DO you have."

After he listed a long line of things I realized that one of them was Japanese for coke, which just so happened to be "Koke" and said with a heavy accent which made it to where I didn't recognize it at first, and ordered it.

(AN: I'm thinking that's how they would spell it in Japan cuz with the word "America" they change the "c" to a "k" Amerika because the "c" makes a "k" sound and they don't pronounce the "c" the same way as us. *shrugs* I dunno.) 

"I thought you were gonna get a milkshake." Usagi said after Motoki went to get us our orders.

I sighed. "I would, but I don't feel like loosing the past three days of food in my stomach." I said.

She looked at me funny. "Nani?" She asked.

"I'm Lactose and tolerant." I said, saying only "I'm" in Japanese. I hadn't really gone out and learned how to say "lactose and tolerant" in Japanese.

"Ne?" She asked. I must of confused her even more.

I looked up at the ceiling. "Ano…how would I say this in Japanese….er…lactose…soshite…tolerant….." I said saying everything but "lactose" in Japanese. "Gomen, can't think of how to say 'lactose' in Japanese. But to make it simpler I'm allergic to milk and milkshakes have milk in them." 

"Are." She said. (AN: yes that's Japanese, it means "oh" or "oh my", In this case it means "oh".)

Just then Motoki came back with our stuff.

"Arigato." I said and started sipping my soda.

"Where are you from?" She said after a slight pause.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up from my coke.

"You said 'you don't have coke here? I thought you people were supposed to have a million flavor.' So I thought maybe you weren't from around here." She said, looking at me innocently.

~`Yet she gets such a harsh fate`~ I thought.

^ Hmmm… ^ I heard Kyoko agree.

Strange, usually you can control your inner voice, but mines taken over its self. Maybe I should get some psychiatric help…

"Oh." I said. "That was just something I heard before I moved here. I've been living here for…er…let's see…seven years? Something like that."

"Oh, when did you move."

"When I was Twelve."

"I thought you sounded Japanese." She said.

"Yeah, I've picked up the accent. I can always 'turn it off' and put on my 'Texas' accent. But, just so you know, I don't sound like all those gay cowboys that you see in the movies, I don't know WHERE they got that from. I lived there from when I was born till I was twelve and I didn't meet one person that sounded like that. Sheesh. The things people do to us Texans. They're always tryin' to make us look bad." I said in Japanese but without the Japanese accent.

She giggled.

"WHAT?!" I asked, looking at her funny.

"Ne?" She asked.

"Are, gomen, I guess I said that in English. Never mind." I said doing my same anime stuff while I spoke.

"Are. Why'd' you move?" She asked.

"Oh, well, because my mom had to transfer to Tokyo with her job." I said giving her the same lie I gave everyone.

"Oh."

"You know, you really shouldn't sit with Odango Atama, she might make you stupid." A voice said from beside us.

We both turned to look at Mamoru and Usagi looked ready to explode. I could tell she was about to yell at him. I DID watch Sailor Moon for…god knows how long.

"Well, Mamo-chan. If YOU sat with her, it might give you some manners, she's way better at them then you are." I replied smoothly. I knew the way he worked. Hell, I've known the guy for seven years, we're best friends, and we tell eachother everything. Speaking of which, he never told me of his little Usako, or. in this case, Odango Atama. I'll have to bring him up on that.

He glared at me. We did this all the time. We would fight and then one of us would stalk off and then later on when we saw eachother it would be like nothing ever happened. It sort of reminds me of how my best friend in America and I would act.

"Well, KI-CHAN, I would prefer to be smart rather than have manners." He replied. Oh, yeah, all the time.

"Well, MAMO-CHAN, I think you could spare some of your 'smarts' for a few manners."

"Well, I think…"

"Oh, for god's sake shut up! We were having a perfectly good time until you decided to interrupt us! Why do you always have to be so cold?!" I yelled at him, standing as well as a person can in a booth with my hands on the table.

"You, of all people, should know the answer to that." He said to me, this time the glare was real.

"Are Mamo-chan, I didn't…" I started, barley standing in the booth now, but he cut me off. That's what I mean by the needing manners.

"Save it." He said and walked off.

"ARG! Stubborn pig! Running away doesn't help, you should know that by know!" I yelled after him.

He stopped and turned half way around. "Just shut up, Basterd." He said in English. That was one of the things he had picked up from me, but I had never said it to him.

I stopped mid-rant and looked at him in shock, my mouth hanging open.

He turned and to walked out the automatic doors.

By now the whole arcade was staring at me. I didn't care. He just…

"Baka…" I mumbled in a sad voice. "I'm not a boy….and my…parents were married, you know…it's supposed to be bitch….but then again…I'm not a female dog either…"

"Daijobou, Kyo-chan?" Usagi asked me.

I looked up at her and put my "happy-go-lucky" face back on. I was like Mamoru, but I didn't turn cold. I just kept my pain to myself and put on a happy-go-lucky façade, instead.

"Yep, we do this all the time!" I said happily.

"You know Mamoru-baka?" She asked.

"Mh-hm." I said absentmindedly. 

~`We may do this all the time but I think I actually hurt him this time. You know…I never did tell him why I was in the orphanage. I always said it was because my mom traveled around the world and didn't have time to take care of me. And my dad didn't ever have enough money to take care of me. So they sent me to the orphanage.`~

~`*End Flashback*`~

That's where I was now.

"So…how did you meet?" I heard Usagi ask.

I looked up. "Hmm? Oh…well…we meet when I first moved here." I smirked at the next thing. "I had to beat up some of his 'enemies' at…where he lived. He just decided to drop by and laugh at them and point out that I was a girl that was beating them up. Not my fault they don't know how to fight. I did get lots of training in how to fight. And the fact that I knew a lot of the Japanese fighting ways as well as American I had the upper advantage. They thought that it might help me to my advantage if I knew how to fight a lot…especially with Japanese techniques, since I was going to move here. They thought I should know…especially after….er…never mind." 

"Are you…friends?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yep…best friends. We HAVE known each other for seven years." I said, smiling at her face.

"You wanna go to my apartment?" I asked.

"Sure…you're mom won't mind…will she?" Usagi asked.

"Uh…iie…she won't mind." I said.

"Oh, okay." 

So we walked to my apartment complex in complete silence.

We walked into the complex. 

"Wow. You're mom must be rich." Usagi said looking around the lobby.

I saw the door man give her a funny look and realized that it was because he knew that I live alone. 

"Hi Kantan." I said to him, giving him a look that said "Ignore the other comment".

He nodded and said. "Kyoki-chan."

We walked into the elevator.

"So. Mamoru calls you 'Ki-chan' and the door man calls you 'Kyoki-chan' and I call you 'Kyo-chan'. Is there more than one person to call you a certaint name?" Usagi asked.

I laughed. "Kyoki-chan are what my friends call me. Ki-chan is what my VERY best friends call me, and Kyo-chan is what my Better-than-normal-friends-but-not-quite-my-very-best-friends call me." I said.

"So why am I calling you Kyo-chan?" She asked.

I looked at her. "Well…I dunno…" ~`You're Sailor Moon, maybe?`~ "I just….aw for Kami's sake, I just wanted you to."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, I'm gonna stop there, this is pretty long and I don't know if anyone would want me to continue, so, if you do, tell me by reviewing. K? k.


	2. Too Lazy to think of a title

Ch 1

Insanity

Chapter one

By: Ierra

e-mail: [Kyoki@lunap.com][1] (I'm using my personal e-mail here, heh)

^^*^^*^^

Okay, I know, I'm confusing a lot of people…… or is it just me I'm confusing? Okay, ya see, I'm going by too many names. On Fairytale I posted as Kamiki Cutie, and then I changed it to Ierra on ASMR and most of the other sites….. or was it one site that I posted as Kyoki? Okay, I'm trying to switch to the name Ierra, but on fairytale I'm gonna keep it as Kamiki Cutie (I think I'm caused her enough trouble ^_^;;) So don't go accusing one of us for copying the other's fic, cuz I'm the same person ^_^ and yes, on ff.net I go as Kyoki, that's my pen name. So don't accuse me there either. Heh. I think I'm confusing myself here……. Okay, I'm just gonna write the chapter.

^^*^^*^^

I walked into the kitchen and sighed.

Okay, I hurt Mamoru, I have Usagi in my living room, and I'm living in a cartoon……. Is there anything wrong here? Nope, my life has ALWAYS been screwed…… then again, this is a little more screwed than normal….. I sighed again. I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out two cups. I opened my fridge and looked at all that I had to drink.

"Hey Usagi-chan! Whatcha want to drink?" I yelled at her with my head in the fridge.

"What do you have?" She asked.

I pulled my head out of the fridge and listed a long line of things.

"Mountain dew?" She asked.

"It's from Amerika." I said. (AN: yes, that's how they spell it in Japan, Amerika anyways.)

"Is it good?" She asked.

"Yep! I wouldn't have it if it wasn't good." I replied.

"Okay, lemme try it!" She said.

I smiled, that's Usagi for ya. "Okies" I said then stuck my head back in the fridge.

"You really shouldn't do that." A man's voice said.

"Wha!" I yelled jumping up and turning around wide eyed. "Mamo-chan! Don't do-" He put a hand over my mouth.

"Ya mind?" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. He took his hand off of my mouth.

"Why is she here?" He asked in a hushed voice.

I looked at him weirdly. "Because she's my frriieeennnddd. Can you say that with me? Or here, Japanese word, tamodachi. Say that for me Mamo." I said sarcastically. (AN: I'm too lazy to put a dictionary at the bottom, so I'm gonna just tell ya now, Tamodachi means Friend(s) in Japanese, I don't know if I'm spelling it right, my memory is pretty bad, heh, but it's something like that.)

He rolled his eyes.

I sighed and softened a bit. "Mamo-chan, you know I didn't mean-" I started but had him interrupt me.

"Look, I just wanted to talk to you about something, but her being here isn't exactly what I expected." He said.

I cocked my head to the side a bit. "Mamo…" I sighed. "You can go wait in my room till she leaves if ya want but I'm not kicking her out." 

He looked up. "I know you won't kick her out, I'm not gonna ask you to either, that's just not you, but I'll….." He trailed off.

I looked at him strangely. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Never mind, I'm gonna go wait in your room." He walked off and went through the door that lead to my room, something that I had put there for special purposes, took a lot of convincing too, but hey, I got it. I smirked thinking of that, then turned around and proceeded to get the drinks. I picked up the cups and walked out to the living room. I set them down on the table in the middle, then went over to my stereo. I picked up my CDs and went trough them… I stopped on my TRUEvibe CD and looked at it strangely. I took it out and put it in the CD player and hit play.

The music instantly filled the room.

(AN: okay, yeah, I don't normally listen to this music myself, but I like them, and their CD, don't worry, I know what religion they have in Japan and I'm making Kyoki a Christian. She IS from America after all so you can't really expect her to have a Japanese religion……. Then again, she's been living there for seven years…. Oh well! She's a Christian and if ya don't like it…… I don't know what to do, but oh well, my story!)

I froze at the next words

__

Kids are killin' kids, no one wants to live, love's on the down low

Now what's up with that?

I shuddered.

"Who are they?" Usagi asked making me jump.

"Huh? Wha…?" I asked.

She looked at me strangely. "Who are they?" She asked again.

"Oh!" I said happily. "TRUEvibe. They're an Amerikan group. I like their music, they're good, especially the one with the deep voice……"

She cocked her head to the side. "They sing weird." She said.

I got a confused look on my face. "Wha do ya mean they sing weird? They just have an Amerikan accent and sing Amerikan music." I said.

She looked at me then smiled. "Maybe it's just me." She said.

I smirked. "Maybe. But it's probably the Amerikan fact." I said.

She nodded.

__

You are the one that keeps me alive

I paused again, then looked at the number…. It was on number three already? Damn…. 

I smirked, time to help fate along.

__

You are the way (the way)

You are the life in me

You are my hope (my everything)

You are my everything

I paused again. Damn words, they relate too much. Okay, fate, that's right.

"So Usagi-chan, why do you hate Mamo-chan?" I asked sitting down next to her.

She looked at me weirdly then scrunched up her nose. "He's a baka! He always calls me odango atama and he always insults me about my grades and everything!" She said.

My face softened. I knew this already, but hey.

"Usagi-chan, you have to understand, you don't know him. He has a….. strange past and he's very cold because of it and he doesn't like to talk to people, this is basically his way of pushing people away, the only people he's not like this to is Motoki and me, you just have to give him a chance, and believe me I'm gonna chew him out for everything too." I said softly, trying to keep Mamoru from hearing.

She looked at me. "What happened in his past?" She asked.

I sighed. "I can't say Usa," I said forgetting to call her Usagi-chan, "you'd have to have him tell you cuz that's not my right."

She lifted her head a little then cocked it to the side. "Not your right?" She asked.

I smiled softly. "I can't tell you cuz it's his business and I have no right to tell people his business." I said. I wasn't really into telling people what happened to other people.

She nodded slowly.

I smiled, then leaned back on the couch and started to sing along with the songs.

They were comforting to me to listen to cuz it spoke about how a person survived.

__

I wanna tell you

I wanna let you know and I wanna show you the way I feel for you

I didn't know you

Now anyone can see

You are my God

And you found me

I sighed. This just reminded me of a painful past.

I should just concentrate on Usagi and Mamo-chan, that can distract me for a while. That's what I always did, found a way to distract myself.

I reached out and took a drink of my Mountain Dew.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked. I looked at her startled and almost spit out my drink She looked so genuine and concerned.

I swallowed my drink quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I asked.

"You just looked upset." She said.

I smiled. She was just so innocent, why was Mamo-chan so mean to her? I'm gonna hurt him for it.

"Do you need to be home at a certain time?" I asked.

Her eyes widened. "Oh no!! I was supposed to be at the sco….." She paused. "Um, I mean Rei's gonna kill me!!!" She jumped up.

I shook my head.

"You can come back any time ya want." I said.

She smiled, "Thanks Kyo-chan." She said. Then ran out the door. I smiled at the door.

"None of that was your business to tell her no matter what." A voice growled behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I know you like her Mamo-chan." I said without turning around.

"What?!" He yelled. 

I smirked then turned around. "Like I said, I gotta lay off the anime, but I can't, I'd go insane, oh wait, I am, hence the name." I said.

He glared at me. "What do you mean I like her?" He growled.

I smirked. "Just one question, why didn't you tell me about your little odango?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

His eyes widened. "MY odango?!" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep, YOUR odango. I would of wanted to meet her, but of course you can't tell me when you meet people, I'm ONLY your best friend." I said.

He sighed. "Ki-chan, she and I are enemies, she's not mine, never will be, and I didn't tell you about her because I didn't know it was important to tell you about my enemies. You know you're my best friend." He said.

I smirked. "Enemy, ne?" I said.

"Yes." He growled.

"And what would you say if I told you I disagreed?" I asked.

He growled. "Ki…" He said in a warning tone.

I smiled really big and innocently. "Wwhhhaaatttt?" I said just as innocently.

"Watch it." He growled.

"Whatch what?" I asked cocking my head to the side and blinking innocently.

He growled "Baka." He said then started chasing me around the room.

"Wah!! Mamo! You can't kill me!" I said grabbing onto the side of the couch for support.

"Why not?" He growled from the other side of the couch.

I smiled. "Cuz I'm your best friend, who would be your best friend if you killed me?" I asked.

"There's always Motoki." He said smirking.

I frowned. "But I know you better!!" I protested.

"Thus another reason to kill you." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"How do I know you won't tell everyone my secrets?" He asked.

I scrunched up my nose. "Cuz I never break a promise." I said matter-of-factly.

"Don't you always say 'promises never last forever'?" He said.

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, then rolled them. "That's for you." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "And how is it not for you?" He asked.

"Cuz I made it, so there for it doesn't apply to anyone I don't want it to." I said nodding my head.

He sighed. "Whatever." He said then started towards the door.

I sighed next. "Wha'd I do this time?" I asked in a defeated tone.

He turned around and looked at me oddly. "What?" He asked.

"Wha'd I do this time?" I repeated.

^^*^^*^^

Well, I'm gonna end it there this time. ^_^ I only got one e-mail tho *sniff* are people THAT lazy? I know I was…. Then I started posting my stories and figured that if I wanted feedback that much I might as well give it ^_^ so, pppppllleeaaaassseee e-mail me. I know this isn't as long as the prologue, and the regular parts will be just as long or longer than that, but I needed to get this done, I have too many things to do and an hour every other day to do them *shakes head* and my parents think I can actually do it all *sigh* oh well. E-MAIL!!!!! Okies, I done

Ierra

   [1]: mailto:Kyoki@lunap.com



End file.
